Star Rangers: Trouble Magnet
by Mystra99
Summary: When Blair is invited to be the keynote speaker at the Intergalactic Anthropological Association Conference on Oceanus Jim, Simon and Daryl decide to go along for a little R&R. After all what can possibly happen on a world full of academics? Fourth story in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic communication**

Star Rangers: Trouble Magnet

By Mystra99

Arthur Wessington, CEO of Wessington Industries and possibly the most powerful man in civilized space, stared out the window of his penthouse office and brooded. His plan had been perfect. A few false records and Rainier and the UET would have believed that Dr. Sandburg was happily playing in the dirt at Dr. Stoddard's dig site, while the good doctor would have believed that his esteemed colleague was safely back at Rainier. Wessington would have had nine months to avail himself of the anthropologist's expertise before returning him, with a few altered memories, back to his life with no one the wiser. But Sandburg had not cooperated, evading capture then crash landing on a hostile world had put a major crimp in what should have been a foolproof plan. And if that had not been enough the young man had compounded the problem by getting himself bonded to a sentinel, one with skills and connections to make Wessington's life difficult. A sudden disappearance would have serious repercussions. Also thanks to the meddling of that fool Conway the UET was no longer the oblivious dotards they had been. With the Katsura summit looming closer the safety of one Blair Sandburg had become a priority. The number of near misses the young man had suffered during the last year had not gone unnoticed. Red flags had gone up across the board and everyone was under close scrutiny. Wessington's success hinged in part on the number of agents he had hidden in key locations within the UET. Those agents were now in jeopardy as the UET geared up for a full-scale internal investigation. Stone's people would not rest until they uncovered the traitors hidden in their midst. Wessington had recruited the corrupt and greedy with promises of wealth and power. But occasionally those he had needed were of a higher caliber. For those of a more ethical bent, blackmail or threats to loved ones had secured their services. It was these latter that would be his undoing. With Stone and his agents combing the rank and file for saboteurs it was only a matter of time before one of these weak links crumbled. Already Admiral Crimshaw had been implicated. Pity, Crimshaw especially had been an invaluable asset keeping him apprised of UET actions. Oh well, his legitimate interests were only a small fraction of his true empire. It was time to pull Crimshaw and let the admiral take full control of the pirate fleet he had been up 'til now leading from afar. The man was a brilliant tactician who had been less than thrilled with being stuck behind a desk after the war. His talents had been easy to buy. A chance to plan combat missions and stroll the deck of a battleship was all the incentive he had needed to change sides. Yes, it was time to cut his losses. Stone was no fool; he would inevitably discover the link between Crimshaw and himself, exposing his entire operation to the UET. His time as a legitimate businessman was at an end. Wessington smiled; fortunately he had other avenues to pursue. That brought him back to the problem of Dr. Sandburg. He no longer had to worry about hiding his activities from the UET and he no longer cared whether the galaxy fell to war or not. War was actually very good for business. And there were plenty of worlds outside of the UET's jurisdiction with which to do business. Contingency plans were already in place. His legitimate holdings were now in the hands of a few trusted minions and a ship was waiting to whisk him off to his hidden fortress. Once out of the UET's reach he would make arrangements for the acquisition of one troublesome anthropologist. It was time he and Dr. Sandburg met at last.

 _The large black jaguar moved silently through the thick jungle growth, all his senses on alert. Pausing at the edge of the clearing it searched for any sign of danger before stalking forward and flowing up the steps of the ancient temple. Stopping before the doorway to the temple it gazed upward at the sky. Tension radiated from the lithe body and a menacing growling began low in the animal's throat as it watched the distant storm clouds gather. The sky darkened as the clouds grew nearer and hovered over the temple. Rearing back its massive head the large black cat screamed its battle cry as lightening streaked the sky and thunder rumbled through the clearing._

With a gasp Jim jerked awake, the sense of impending danger still gripping his mind and body. Instinctively, he sent his senses out scanning for any sign of trouble. The calm heartbeat and even breathing of his guide steadied him as he rose gracefully from the bed and padded down the stairs to confirm physically what his senses were telling him. Standing at the door to Sandburg's room the sentinel watched the sleeping form and felt the last of his anxiety fade. Through their bond he knew that the guide was sleeping peacefully. No nightmares plagued the slumbering man and no enemy threatened. Finally, assured that all was well, Ellison returned upstairs to try and get a few more hours rest. Somehow he knew that the impending storm from his dream was real. The jaguar's warning had been clear; danger was coming their way. With no clear target the only thing that the sentinel could do for now was wait and watch. Like the great black cat that was his spirit guide he would defend those in his care. Let the storm makers beware.

 _On the spirit plane the black jaguar watched in approval as his charge returned to his slumber. His warning had been received and understood. Those who sought to threaten the guide would pay for their arrogance. Contented the large cat moved into the jungle foliage and vanished._

Simon Banks rose wearily from his desk as a loud crash echoed from the bullpen. Pausing in the doorway to his office he surveyed the damage. A furious Jim Ellison was staring at the wreckage of what had moments before been a working com unit. Simon sighed as he watched the ex-commando begin to mutter and pace before his desk. The other rangers of Major Crime had wisely retreated from the infamous Ellison temper. Why did the good ones also have to be the ones guaranteed to give their superiors migraines? Jim had been touchy and out of sorts for days now. Sandburg seemed able to calm him down but since the anthropologist wasn't here it fell to Simon to try to get to the bottom of things. Sometimes he hated being the boss. "Ellison," he bellowed getting the pacing man's attention, "my office."

Retreating behind his desk he waited for the angry ranger to enter. He didn't have long to wait; a few moments later Ellison reluctantly entered his boss's domain. Handing him a cup of fresh coffee Banks pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Accepting the cup Ellison dropped into the offered chair and ran a hand over his short-cropped hair. "Sorry Simon. Some idiot from the DA's office lost my statement on the Anderson case…again."

"There's more than just the incompetence of the DA's staff bothering you Jim. You've been edgy for the past week. Is there something I should know about?"

Ellison took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to regain control of his chaotic emotions. "Yes, no... maybe."

"Well that's helpful. Try again lieutenant."

"It's just …I've been having these dreams. There's something coming, something bad and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Simon leaned back in this chair and studied his best ranger. Ellison was completely serious. OK, so scratch the 'it's only a dream speech'. This was one of those sentinel mumbo jumbo episodes he didn't want to know about. Only it looked like he had no choice but to get involved. Ellison was strung tight if he didn't lighten up he'd snap and an out of control Ellison was not something Banks wanted to see. "OK, so you're getting warning dreams but not enough information to stop what's coming." At the sentinel's nod he continued. "Have you talked to Sandburg? What does he have to say? He is the sentinel expert."

Ellison gave an inelegant snort. "Sandburg says that some things are meant to be. The dreams are to warn me to be ready but I can't stop what going to happen. He wants to take me on some sentinel retreat. Something about letting my inner sentinel run free and restoring balance." He slammed the cup onto the edge of the desk. "Damnit Simon he expects me to wait around until some psycho makes a grab for him and then ride to the rescue. Knowing that he's in danger and not being allowed to protect him...it's driving me crazy."

"You're sure whatever it is has to do with Sandburg?"

"When does it not? Yeah, Simon, I know it's Sandburg; I just don't know what or when."

"Ok so trouble is coming after our resident trouble magnet. If you can't stop it then you had better get ready to act when it goes down. And I have to tell you Ellison from the looks of you, you're a far cry from being ready to charge to the rescue. You're exhausted and if you were any tighter wound I could use you as a piano wire. My advice is to listen to the kid and do whatever you have to do to get your head together, and Jim you know that you can count on us to help. If someone threatens Sandburg he'll have more than just a pissed off sentinel to deal with. Do I make myself clear ranger?"

For the first time in days some of the tension drained from the sentinel's body. "Yes, sir and thanks."

The two men sat in companionable silence finishing their coffee when suddenly Ellison' head tilted slightly and his body tensed in what Simon secretly called his listening pose. A small smile curled one corner of the sentinel's mouth and the tension drained from his body.

Simon smiled and reached for another coffee cup. "Let me guess Sandburg's in the building?"

Ellison laughed and nodded. "Yes, and he's excited about something."

"Oh lord, I'm not sure I can handle an excited Sandburg. The kid bounces enough as is."

"Too late Simon he's here." Jim turned just as his excited guide burst into the office.

"Jim you won't believe what happened. Oh man is that fresh coffee?" Taking the filled cup from a bemused Simon's hand he took a sip. "I can't believe it...I mean I never expected…it's just ...wow."

Seeing a grinning bouncing Sandburg eased the last of the sentinel's anger. "Then why don't you tell us Chief?"

"And sit, all that bouncing is making me dizzy."

"Sorry Simon." Perching on the edge of a chair he gave the two older men a sheepish look. "Um, sorry about bursting in on you, I was just so excited."

"I'll forgive it this time Sandburg on one condition. You tell us what has you walking on cloud nine."

"The IAA is having their annual convention on Oceanus and they want me to be the keynote speaker."

"IAA?" Banks looked at Ellison but the ranger shrugged not recognizing the initials either.

Sandburg sighed. "The Intergalactic Anthropological Association. The top anthropologists in the galaxy are going to be there and the committee picked me to give the keynote address. It's a great honor."

"Congratulations Sandburg."

"Way to go Chief."

"Thanks, Jim this will be the perfect time for that retreat we talked about. Oceanus is a closed world only scholars and scientists are allowed to visit and then only by invitation. The main continent is a wilderness preserve. We'd have the whole thing to ourselves. It would be both isolated and safe, the perfect setting for you. You can get off can't you?" He turned to Simon. "It's really important Jim do this Simon."

Banks held up one hand. "Easy Sandburg I was just telling Jim that he should take the time off and get his head together. This sounds like just the thing. Since I was planning to be gone next week I've arranged for extra help so things here are covered. Take all the time you need."

"What do you mean you were planning to be off next week? Aren't you spending the week with Daryl?" Sandburg studied his pseudo-boss in concern. The emotions he was picking up were not good.

"Daryl and I were supposed to have a father and son fishing getaway next week but things have changed. My ex-wife decided that he needs more cultural broadening and is taking him with her and her current flame to Hedon."

"Uh, Simon how old is Daryl?"

"Fourteen, why."

Blair shook his head. "I hope your ex-wife has a good lawyer because if she plans to take a fourteen year old to Hedon the only place she'll be seeing is the inside of a jail cell."

"What do you mean Sandburg?"

"No one under twenty-one is allowed on Hedon." He glanced at the two rangers. "Surely you knew this?"

"Actually Hedon rarely has need of a ranger unit Chief. Most visitors are too busy being pampered to cause trouble and for the few that do the local law handles things quietly and efficiently. The only times I've been on planet I was well over twenty-one and off duty so I never paid close attention to the rules."

"Same here," Simon agreed. "So how do you know about this?"

"Naomi took me there when I was seventeen. She felt it was time to complete my erotic education and there are some things a mother can not teach her son so she took me to a friend of hers on Hedon. The previous year had been rough and she thought a trip to the pleasure planet would be a nice holiday. Only when we landed on Hedon she was arrested and I was placed in protective custody. If she hadn't been friends with one of the planetary officials she would still be in lock up and I'd have been raised in one of the communes until I was of age. Naomi's government friend provided me with planetary identification stating that I was twenty-one and we ended up having a great time. I learned quite a bit on that trip; I even did a paper on my experiences there. But for a while it was scary."

"Let me get this straight. Your mother took you to a brothel when you were seventeen for training?"

Sandburg nodded. "She felt it was her duty as a mother and woman to insure that her son knew the proper way to treat his sexual partners."

"Ok, I don't want to know." Simon waved a hand to halt any further explanation. "So you're saying that Joan will be arrested if she tries to take Daryl to Hedon."

"Yes, the Hedonites have few rules but those regarding children are sacred. Sex with a minor is punishable by death on Hedon, it rates ahead of sexual violence and murder as the worse crimes imaginable. Bringing a child into the city is tantamount to being a child molester in their eyes. Not good."

"Wait a minute Chief I've seen minors in some of the houses. This doesn't make sense."

"That's because those you saw were not minors, Jim. There are two dominant races on Hedon, human and Lyraldans. The Lyraldans retain the appearance of children their entire lives and like the other residents of Hedon have an appetite for sensual pleasures. Those kids you saw could have been twenty-one or a hundred and twenty-one. Also some of the houses use shapeshifters. Whatever they were they were not children."

"Okay that aside, I can not let Joan take Daryl to Hedon. So how do I convince my ex-wife that exposing my son to the Hedon culture is not a good idea?"

"Well you could always just explain the facts to her."

Simon looked at Blair in disbelief then turned to Jim. "He's obviously never been married nor does he know about ex-wives." He turned back to Blair. "Trust me Sandburg the last thing I want to do is try to tell my ex-wife she made a mistake. That would not go over well."

"Simon, by now she must know that she goofed. Most travel agents make a point to inform their clients of obscure laws that could trip up the unwary when booking off world excursions. I'm sure that she would welcome an alternative to canceling her trip."

"And just how do I do that Sandburg without making her defensive? She'd rather cancel the trip than admit to me she made a mistake or god forbid needed my help."

"So tell her you have a once in a life time opportunity for Daryl and would she please reconsider."

"And just what opportunity is that?"

"Well, I think an all expense paid trip to a closed world complements of the royal family qualifies."

"What?" Blair laughed at the identical expressions of confusion on Jim and Simon's faces.

"You and Daryl come with Jim and me to Oceanus. It really is a once in a lifetime opportunity that few people ever get. Daryl gets his cultural broadening, not to mention a dynamite topic for that cultural studies paper you say he's been agonizing over and the two of you get to spend some time together. I'll even arrange for that fishing trip you were hoping for. While Jim and I are away working on the sentinel thing you and Daryl can catch a big one. What do you say?"

"I say, 'what's the catch'?"

"Simon I'm wounded, there's no catch. I have a standing invitation to visit and bring anyone I like along. Did I mention I'm on good terms with the royal family?"

"Yeah, Chief I believe you did. You just didn't mention they had decided to adopt you."

"Hey what can I say, people like me."

Simon studied the grinning anthropologist and tried to picture his ex-wife's response to Blair's offer. "Okay Sandburg, this just might work."

"If it'd help I'd be happy to call and extend the invitation. In fact I was hoping to convince you to change your plans and join us anyway. It would be great experience for Daryl not to mention looking good on his records."

"Thanks Sandburg that might make things easier."

"Consider it done. Oh man," Blair glanced at his watch and bounced out of his seat grabbing for his backpack. "I've got to go. I have a million things to do. And Jim, try to chill out man all that worry and angst is giving me a headache and no more destroying helpless office equipment. Later guys." Then the anthropologist was out the door and gone before either of the other two men had a chance to speak.

Simon looked from the now closed door to a laughing Ellison. "What just happened?"

"That was hurricane Sandburg, sir. You get use to it after a while."

"So do you think he can really convince Joan to change her mind?"

"Trust me Simon it would take a stronger person than your ex-wife to resist the Sandburg charm."

"So what's Oceanus like?"

"I have no idea sir."

"Oh, this should be good. Sandburg and a teenager loose in space."

"It won't be so bad Simon. I mean what can happen on a closed world full of academics?"

"Famous last words Ellison." Simon lifted his coffee cup in a toast. "To the Sandburg zone. May we survive the encounter."

Ellison clinked his cup to his boss's then sipped his coffee. One thing he could say about life with Sandburg it was never boring.

Joan Banks glanced around the deserted bullpen and sighed. She had spent a restless night agonizing over what to do about her son. She had made a gross error and now she had to swallow her pride and face her ex-husband. Dr. Sandburg's offer was too good to let her pride stand in the way. Darryl deserved this chance even if it meant she would have to let him spend time with his father.

"Excuse me," the soft voice broke through her tangled thoughts and she turned to find a curly haired young man standing next to her. The young man smiled. "You look a little lost. Can I help you with something?"

The young man seemed to radiate polite concern and Joan felt some of her confusion ease. "Yes I was looking for Captain Banks."

"I'm sorry Simon is in a meeting with the Chief. He should be back in an hour or so. You can wait in his office if you'd like." He grinned mischievously. "We'll raid his coffee stash while he's not looking."

Joan laughed as she was escorted to the office. Moments later she was settled comfortably on the sofa with a cup of fresh coffee in her hands. "Thank you mister…?"

"Sandburg, Blair Sandburg."

"You're Dr. Sandburg, from Rainier?" Joan was stunned this man wasn't that much older than her son.

"Actually yes I am. I'm sorry have we met?"

"No, well not in person. I'm Joan Banks."

"Oh, you're Daryl's mother. It's nice to finally meet you. I was just not expecting it to be here."

"Well, I wanted to talk to Simon before meeting with you this afternoon. I must admit Dr. Sandburg to being a little stunned by your offer. Now seeing that you work with my ex-husband I must confess to being a little concerned."

Blair sat down next to the nervous woman and studied her for a moment. Suspicion, fear, uncertainty, and hope flowed from the tense figure. "Mrs. Banks as I explained earlier I am a doctor of xeno-anthropology, xeno-psychology and linguistics at Rainier and I have been invited to be the keynote speaker at the Intergalactic Anthropological Association, which is holding its annual convention on Oceanus. If you would like to drop by my office at Rainier I'd be happy to show you my diplomas and the IAA's invitation to prove it. I also happen to be a guide. Lieutenant Ellison is my sentinel so yes I do spend a lot of time hanging around with cops and since Jim is a member of this unit I know your ex-husband. It is because I know Simon that I invited Daryl to come along on this trip. When I invited Lieutenant Ellison and Captain Banks to accompany me to Oceanus, Simon told me he was hoping to spend the week with his son. I thought this would be a great opportunity for Daryl and extended the invitation to him as well. Rainier has a policy of trying to involve young scholars in fieldwork whenever possible. I had been planning to invite one of my students to accompany me but decided to make Daryl the offer instead. This is not a pretense for Daryl to sneak away and spend time with his father. I am offering him a chance to experience and interact with a closed society that many scholars would kill to see. I expect him to make the most of this opportunity. Simon told me he has been struggling with a paper for his cultural studies class. This trip is perfect subject matter for his project. I'll even help him with the assignment if he wishes. Captain Banks also told me that you wanted Daryl to have more exposure to different cultures; that's what I'm offering him. But if for some reason you or Daryl don't want this opportunity then please tell me now. I have a number of TAs that would love to take his place."

"I'm sorry Dr. Sandburg I didn't mean to imply that there was anything underhanded going on. It's just..."

"What do you object to, Daryl going off world without you or that he will be with his father?"

Joan opened her mouth to lambaste the forward young doctor for his impertinence then stopped. Dr. Sandburg's calm blue eyes seemed to see into her soul baring all the darkness she hid there. "You know don't you?" She whispered.

The curly head nodded. "Joan you love your son and want what's best for him. You're afraid that if Daryl spends time with his father then he'll want to be a cop like Simon. What makes you think that Simon would want Daryl to be a cop?" He shook his head at her stunned expression. "You don't want Daryl to be a cop, Simon doesn't want Daryl to be a cop but what you're both forgetting in all this drama to protect Daryl is that it's not up to you. You can either have a son who lives the life you dictate for him and is miserable or you can have a son who follows his dreams and lives the life that makes him happy. If Daryl is really destined to be a cop neither you nor Simon will be able to stop him. If you really want to help your son then give him opportunities to explore who he is and what he really wants. Show him the universe is filled with infinite variety and that he can be whatever he chooses. You were right to want to expose him to different cultures. That is what I'm offering you, a chance for your son to experience a culture few ever see and the chance to spend some time with a father who loves him. A time to ask all those question a growing boy needs to ask a male figure he trusts. The choice is yours. I hope for your sake and Daryl's you make the right one."

Rising the shaman left the stunned woman to process what she had been told. She wanted to deny what Sandburg had said. People had told her such things before and she had always been able to shrug them off. But there was something about Sandburg that couldn't be denied. Whether it was the wisdom she saw in the blue eyes or the way he dug out her deepest feelings and made her face them, she wasn't sure but this time she had to listen. Daryl was too important to let her fears blind her any longer. She needed to talk to Simon. Really talk not the yelling and accusations that usually passed for communication between them. No she and her ex-husband needed to be honest with each other. Their son deserved no less.

A few minutes later Simon entered his office to see his ex-wife sitting on the couch. Preparing himself for one of their usual rows he was pleasantly surprised when she looked up at him with solemn eyes. "I'm sorry Simon, I've been a fool can you ever forgive me?"

Taking his ex-wife in his arms Simon assured her that whatever was wrong they could work it out. Outside Ellison turned to his guide and partner and smiled. "You do good work Chief."

"All part of the service. Let's go home Jim. I'm tired. I need peace and quiet and dinner. It's your turn to cook."

Chuckling Ellison escorted his weary partner home. "Whatever you need Junior. Whatever you need."

Daryl Banks was barely able to contain his excitement as he looked around the busy spaceport. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he getting to spend the week with his dad but they were going off world. He glanced up at his father and wondered once again what had gotten into his parents. For the first time since the divorce they had all sat down together and talked, really talked. They explained Dr. Sandburg's offer and actually asked him what he wanted to do. Then they had discussed his hopes and dreams. They were actually interested in what he Daryl wanted to do with his life. For a moment he had feared that his parents had been possessed or replaced by clones then he realized that they really wanted to know. So he had told them of his dream. He wanted to help people like his father. Once he thought that meant being a cop but now he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do with his life. Being a cop was hard and he had seen what being married to an officer of the law had done to his mother. He wanted a family one day and didn't want his future marriage to end up like his parents'. The guidance councilors at school said he had plenty of time to make up his mind. They advised him to study the people around him whom he admired and find out everything he could about as many different careers as possible before making a choice. Daryl had been pleasantly surprised that both his parents sanctioned that idea. They wanted him to be happy, to not rush in but to take the time to find the job that was right for him. Neither would be disappointed if he chose not to follow in their footsteps. He had been relieved by their pronouncement; he loved his parents and didn't want to disappoint either of them. And now he was getting to actually go off world. When he had told his cultural studies teacher that he was going to Oceanus with Dr. Sandburg she had been beside herself with excitement. She had lent him a vid recorder and explained just how lucky he was to be accompanying such a well-respected scholar to what was essentially a closed world. Daryl was determined to take reams of notes and document everything for his teacher. Not to mention the dynamite paper he was going to write about his trip.

"Well it's about time you two showed up." Daryl glanced up at his father then followed his gaze to the two men approaching them. He recognized Lieutenant Ellison immediately but the longhaired man bouncing along at the ranger's side was a surprised. This had to be Dr. Sandburg but instead of the sixty plus academic he had been expecting the guy looked twenty something. Dressed in the multi-layered style that was all the rage on campus he looked more like a college student then an honored professor. Sandburg practically vibrated with energy and the dark blue eyes sparkled with humor as he smiled up at Simon.

"Chill Simon, you're supposed to be on vacation. We're booked on the Empress, I have the tickets right here and we have plenty of time to board. The last shuttle doesn't leave for twenty minutes." Ignoring the glare from the large captain he turned to Daryl and smiled. "Hi, you must be Daryl. I'm Blair. Glad you could join us. I need all the help I can get with these two."

"Very funny Sandburg. Now can we get this show on the road?"

Sandburg sighed. "Some people just don't know how to have fun. Come on our gate is this way."

"Tell me again Chief why we're taking a luxury yacht that takes two days to reach its destination instead of jumping straight to Granger Station?"

"Because Jim, it's free and it's against policy to use police property for personal travel. Since I don't happen to own a spacecraft, we travel like any other civilian. Besides the Empress makes a layover at Baghdad. I thought it'd be fun to tour the bazaars while we're there."

"Oh, lord save me."

Sandburg snickered at the distressed look on Banks' face then turned and gave Daryl a wink. "Don't worry Simon we'll protect you." Ellison exchanged a resigned looked with his boss but wisely kept quiet.

Picking up his travel pack Daryl joined his father and lieutenant Ellison as they followed after the energetic professor. This was going to be fun.

Simon Banks watched as Sandburg unlocked the door to their cabin and resigned himself to being stuck in close quarters with the other two men and his son. He doubted he'd be getting any sleep tonight. Following his son into the cabin he stopped and stared around the luxury suite in shock. A comfortable sitting room complete with entertainment center sat to the left and a small eating nook and kitchenette was tucked away to the right. He could see doors leading to three other rooms further back. One led to the room's facilities the other two were bedrooms. Seeing the stunned expression on the captain's face Sandburg snickered. "Let me guess you expected to be sleeping on the floor?"

"Well I wasn't expecting the presidential suite Sandburg."

"One of the perks of traveling under the royal seal, they want their visitors to feel special."

"Consider me spoiled Chief these beds are actually comfortable."

Blair followed Jim's voice and found his sentinel stretched out on one of the double beds in the left bedroom. Dropping his pack beside the adjacent bed he plopped onto the soft mattress and gave a little bounce before flopping over to lay sprawled across the bed. "Ah, heaven."

Simon watched the two and tried to hide a smile, looked like vacation mode was finally setting in. Turning to Daryl he motioned toward the door. "Looks like this room's claimed let's go check out next door." Stashing their gear in the second bedroom, which sported the same large comfortable beds as the first they wandered out to the sitting room. A few moments later Blair and Jim joined them.

Settling onto the plush sofa Blair activated the room's data station and began scrolling through the ship's listing of activities. "So what do you guys want to do first? This ship's got everything…shops, gardens, tons of restaurants and clubs, a fully equipped gym and a casino. Oh man, they've got a z-ball facility."

"Z-ball," Ellison leaned over his partner's shoulder and studied the screen. "I love that game."

"You guys know how to play z-ball?" Daryl looked from Ellison to Sandburg his eyes bright with excitement. "Isn't that played in zero gravity?"

"Yeah, it's great man." Sandburg pushed a few keys and a simulation of a z-ball match began playing on the screen. It's kind of like basketball in that the object of the game is to move the ball down the court and make points by dropping it through a metal hoop. But unlike basketball full contact blocking is allowed. Kind of like basketball meets hockey but played in three dimensions and without gravity."

"I've always wondered what zero gravity was like. Can we do that?" Daryl pointed to the fast moving players. "I mean it looks hard."

"Don't worry Daryl we don't actually have to play a game to book the court." Blair reassured the teen. "We'll just work out a little in zero grav. Jim and your dad can give you some lessons; let you get a feel for what maneuvering in no gravity is like. It'll be fun."

"Only you would think floating around weightless is fun Sandburg."

"Ah come on Simon, you said you wanted to give Daryl new experiences."

"All right book the room but you and Ellison get to do the training and no splattering my son over the walls."

Blair shared an amused look with the sentinel then agreed. "You got it Simon." Then he leaned over and whispered loudly to Daryl. "Actually I think it's the skin tight suits he objects to."

"I heard that Sandburg."

The anthropologist just grinned cheekily and Simon decided to cut his losses. "Just book the room Sandburg. Then how about giving us a tour of this tub and see if we can't round up some breakfast while we're out. I think I'm going to need to keep my strength up."

"Sure thing Simon, I've registered us for eleven; that gives us plenty of time to grab some breakfast and tour the ship."

Simon pulled at the skintight material clinging to his body and wondered again how he had let Sandburg talk him into this. Like all rangers he had to pass a quarterly zero grav training course but that didn't mean he liked it. But one look at his son's excited face and all thoughts of protest had faded. So here he was parading around in what was to all extents a second skin. He tried to relax as he followed the others out of the locker room and down the long corridor to the workout rooms.

Watching Sandburg Simon smiled. The kid moved with unselfconscious grace. The tight suit revealed the compact muscled body that was usually concealed by the baggy multi-layered clothing he generally wore. There was strength in the compact frame that would have surprised many of the cops down at the station. Many of their associates looked at the kid as a weak link, a helpless civilian. Simon smiled no one who knew Sandburg would ever make that mistake. Brilliant, quirky he might be but weak and helpless were not in his vocabulary.

Towering over the smaller man at his side Ellison also stood with total disregard for the revealing clothing he wore. The tight material hugged the hard planes of his body revealing a form that the ancient Greek gods would envy. Broad shoulders, narrow waist and perfectly sculpted muscles that spoke of a lifetime of weight training. He moved with an economy of motion and an almost feline grace. The ex-commando was the perfect example of leashed power held perfectly in check.

Simon smiled as he caught the appreciative glances the two were receiving from the two women and two teenage girls in their party. And Ellison and Sandburg weren't the only ones receiving admiring glances. The tight suit showed off his own muscular build to perfection. He might be older than the other two men but life as a ranger demanded he be fit. He saw the lovely dark skinned Darla giving him a sideways glance and smiled. On their tour of the ship they had met Darla and Irene at one of the terrace cafes. In true Sandburg fashion it had taken the young professor less than fifteen minutes to get their life story. Darla and Irene were taking Darla's daughter Maria, Irene's son Daniel and Daniel's girlfriend Cindy on a multi-planet cruise. The anthropologist had wasted no time in inviting them to join them for breakfast and then for a few zero grav maneuvers. Seeing his son relaxing and laughing with the other teens Simon had to admit that Sandburg had made the right call. Of course having the attentions of Maria's lovely mother hadn't hurt either. Simon smiled as he caught the fiery haired Irene giving Ellison a lingering look. Seems he wasn't the only one to pick up an admirer. The skintight suits clung to the women's forms showing them off to perfection. Maybe this wouldn't be such a chore after all if he had such lovely scenery to gaze upon.

Stopping before a large metal door Sandburg entered their clearance number into the lock panel beside the door. With a whoosh the portal opened revealing a large round metal room beyond. With a wide grin Sandburg flexed his knees and launched himself into the room. Rolling into a ball he tumbled toward the center of the room then with a sudden straightening of arms and legs he halted hanging upside down facing the doorway a wide smile on his face. "Come on in the water's fine."

"Show off." Stepping up to the doorway Ellison gave a slight flex of his knees and glided into the room. He allowed himself to drift until he was beside his partner then a small movement of a hand stopped him. He hung motionless beside the grinning Sandburg a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Come on Chief let's help the newbies."

Gracefully Blair flipped over to hang beside his partner then as one they drifted toward the floor one on either side of the doorway. The magnetic strips embedded in the soles of their boots clicked as they secured themselves to the metal floor. Reaching out they helped the women and teens make the transition to the weightless environment making sure each was secured to the metal walls before turning to help the next person in. Once everyone else was in Simon took a deep breath and glided into the room pressing the close button behind him. With a rumble the metal door rolled closed leaving them floating in the large metal ball.

For the next half hour Ellison explained the basics of zero gravity maneuvering to his captive audience. Using Sandburg as a living example the ex-commando demonstrated the proper way to move in zero gravity and the comic results of moving in a less than controlled manner. Once assured that his pupils understood the basics he allowed them to try out their new skills. The sentinel kept a careful watch on his charges, pulling them to the side whenever they became disoriented or nauseated.

Ellison pulled to a halt as he heard the door to the room open. Turning he saw two young men, one blonde the other dark, standing gazing into the room. "Sorry I guess we're early."

Recognizing the patches on the young men's suits as one of the college z-ball teams Sandburg grinned and waved the two in. "We're almost done." He glanced at Ellison and raised an eyebrow. At Jim's nod he turned back to the two men. "Say we were hoping to get in a little practice. You two up for a game."

"Sure why not." The blond smiled. "We're always up for a challenge."

"Great give us a minute to get everyone out then we'll play."

After the women and teens were safely out of the room Simon paused and looked at his two men. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

"We'll be fine Simon. There's a monitor set up out in the viewing area. You'll be able to watch the whole thing."

With the innocent bystanders safely out of reach the four men met in the center of the room. Blair had set the room's timer for a twenty minute game and placed a game ball in the starter slot. Unlike a basketball there were protrusions on the round surface of the ball to act as handles. Two metal rings snapped into place at each end of the room forming goals. The four men took their places and waited as the timer counted down to game start.

Simon and the others gathered around the view screen and waited. With a soft buzz the game timer started and the ball was launched into the room. Then to Simon's eyes all hell broke loose. Sandburg rocketed forward, snatching the ball he curled forward and somersaulted toward the floor at the last moment he unrolled and kicked off the metal surface angling toward the goal. The opposing team was on the move closing on their quarry from both sides then suddenly they both swerved as Ellison magically appeared between them. The quick stopping motion sent both opponents spinning into the wall. Sandburg dropped the ball through the goal. Joining his partner he watched their opponents retrieve the ball and begin the task of trying to move it to their own goal. As one the two partners moved to intercept.

For the next twenty minutes the battle raged both sides gaining and losing ground. Simon forgot about who was winning and studied the sheer grace and art of the players. Sandburg was all speed and agility with a dancer's grace. Ellison was controlled strength and coiled power which could explode into a tempest without warning. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. The opposing team played as the professional they were pushing Ellison and Sandburg to the max. Simon could see fatigue beginning to slow down the combatants and was relieved when the game buzzer sounded ending the match. The four exhausted men met in the center of the court and shook hands smiles on all faces. Glancing at the scoreboard Simon was not surprised to see a tie.

Floating gracefully to the floor the blonde turned and offered his hand to Ellison. "Great game. I'm Todd Mathews and my partner there is Edward Riggins."

"Jim Ellison and the bouncy one over there is Blair Sandburg."

"Pleased to meet you. Where did you guys learn to play? I can't remember working so hard outside of a pro game."

Ellison chuckled as he carefully stepped out of the room then turned to steady Blair. Transitioning from zero g to normal gravity was tricky as it took a moment for the muscles to adjust. "I use to play in the commandos and kept it up after joining the rangers. A group of us play a couple of times a month. It helps to keep up our zero grav skills."

Sandburg grinned. "The Rainier team lets me work out with them. It's a great way to keep in shape and keep in practice. I never know when I might be sent to a site that's in a low grav or no grav environment. "

"Well if the two of you ever want a change in professions, give us a call. The coach is always looking for new blood."

"Thanks we'll keep that in mind." Turning to his partner Ellison gestured toward the locker room. "Come on chief let's get cleaned up and find Simon. I'm starved."

With a wave goodbye Sandburg followed his partner's retreating form. "I know just the place they have these organic…"

"No rabbit food Sandburg. I want real food…steak and potatoes."

"Jim man that stuff will kill you."

Standing outside the locker room door Simon hid a smile as the bickering partners drew closer. "How about you two get cleaned up and I'll pick the restaurant. Captain's prerogative."

"Hey, no fair pulling rank."

"With you Sandburg I take whatever advantage I can get. Now get changed or I'm taking the ladies to lunch without you."

Thirty minutes later Simon cut into the big juicy steak on his plate. Ignoring Sandburg's muttered comments on the dangers of red meat and clogged arteries he let the succulent morsel melt in his mouth. Sometimes it was good to be the captain.

Simon glanced around at the colorful tents comprising Baghdad's trader's market and wondered again how he had let himself be roped into this. One minute he had been enjoying a delicious lunch and the next he was agreeing to chaperone four teens and one bouncy anthropologist on a planetary excursion. What had he been thinking? Simon sighed, the truth was he had taken one look at the excitement on his son's face and hadn't had the heart to disappoint him. Then there was Sandburg; the anthropologist was determined to visit the bazaar, which in turn meant that Ellison wouldn't be far behind. When Darla and Irene had declined Sandburg's invitation to accompany them planet side, preferring an afternoon spent in the ship's spa instead of traipsing across a hot, dusty planet, the teacher had offered to take the teens along. Once the grateful mothers had given their permission Simon had been trapped. There was no way he could deny his son the same opportunity. So here he was in the middle of a crowded bazaar running security for four excited teens and one trouble magnet anthropologist. Glancing sideways he saw that he was not alone in his concern. Ellison was on full alert carefully scanning their surroundings for any sign of threat.

Baghdad was a trader world attracting all types of beings from all across the galaxy. The brightly colored tents sprawled from the spaceport to the heavily fortified gates of the city proper where the inns, taverns and city garrison resided. Planetary laws were flexible. Anything and everything was for sale on Baghdad if one had sufficient credits and knew where to look. It was not the type of place where the naïve or unwary should venture, at least not without a heavily armed escort.

The Traders were a close knit group that followed their own moral code. They had settled Baghdad because it offered them security and privacy. Baghdad was a world of contrasts. Fierce storms formed above the seas dumping torrential rains on the mountains ringing the continent, rains that fell on the unyielding rock and never reached the dry lands beyond the mountain ranges. The wide desert plains were dangerous for those unfamiliar with them as enemies and conquerors had soon learned. The Traders had learned the secret of living on the desert world. For while the mountains blocked the life giving waters from making it inland they also channeled the precious liquid dispensed by the violent ocean storms deep underground where it pooled in large lakes. From these lakes flowed subterranean rivers that spread across the land. Periodically the waters from the underground rivers made it to the surface in the form of springs. The Traders knew where the life giving waters resided and built their settlements around them while the more wealthy and powerful built stone fortresses in the mountains above the subterranean reservoirs. More than one lawman had lost his life trying to pursue a fugitive across the unforgiving landscape. Those sheltered by the Traders were rarely caught. While slavery was outlawed in the UET there were still those who would pay good money for healthy young adults. Simon had no intention of letting those in his charge disappear into the desert to be sold to some off world buyer.

Simon's thoughts were interrupted as a scruffy young boy came running around the corner of a nearby tent slamming into the teens and knocking Cindy to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and made a dash for it only to be plucked up by the collar of his shirt by the fast moving sentinel. "Everyone alright." Ellison scanned the group but saw no sign of injury then turned to the struggling boy in his grip. "Settle down, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." Reaching into a pocket he retrieved a leather wallet and handed it to Cindy. "I think this is yours."

"Jim let him go." Obeying his guide Ellison set the boy down but stayed close. Sandburg moved forward and knelt down before the frightened boy. He spoke softly in a language whose roots traced back to ancient Arabic then placed a handful of credits in one grubby hand. The youth studied the kneeling man a moment as if weighing his worth then drawing himself up to his full height he touched one hand to his forehead then brought it to rest against his chest. Speaking softly in the same language he made a small bow then turned and ran off soon losing himself in the crowd.

"Sandburg what the hell was that all about?" Simon shook his head as Sandburg rose gracefully to his feet. "That kid picked a pocket and you reward him?"

"First rule of trade Simon, make friends with the local thieves guild if you want to keep your cargo. By showing proper respect for the guild they are now honor bound to insure the safety of our property."

"You pay them and they won't steal from you?" Daryl shook his head. "That's weird man."

"It's the custom here. Besides a guild that cannot be trusted to keep its word doesn't last long. Even thieves have rules."

"If you say so Sandburg but I'd still rather throw them in jail."

"When in Rome Simon."

"Yeah, yeah just make sure you stay where Ellison and I can see you. I don't trust this honor among thieves routine."

"No problem man." Turning the anthropologist led his charges further into the warren of tents leaving the two nervous officers of the law to follow.

The next hour was spent wandering among the booths admiring the wide variety of goods on display. They were just passing a tent selling intricate silver jewelry when one piece caught Daryl's eye. A delicate hummingbird hung from the end of a silver chain. The work was exceptional making one expect the creature to come to life and fly away at any moment. Joan Banks had a fondness for hummingbirds; she would love it. Seeing the young man's interest the trader came forward and presented the piece for a closer look. "Ah, the young sir has good taste. This is one of our best pieces; the artist is a true craftsman. It is a steal at only one hundred credits."

Seeing the question in his son's eyes Simon stepped forward only to be stopped by a touch on his shoulder. Giving the larger man a meaningful look Sandburg stepped forward and took the piece from Daryl's hand. Trying to hide a smile Ellison pulled Simon back and prepared to enjoy the show. Gazing at the piece of silver in his hand Sandburg shook his head sadly. "Such a waste of good metal. The artist is obviously of low talent but since the boy fancies it I'll give you five credits."

Daryl stared at Blair in disbelief but wisely kept silent. A gleam appeared in the trader's eye at Blair's words like a hunting dog that has caught the scent of his quarry. Sputtering in outrage he prepared to get down to the fine art of haggling. The teens stared openmouthed as the two combatants spared back and forth. Blair berated the trader, his kin and the skills of the craftsman while the trader bemoaned the plight of his eight wives and passel of kids and demanded him to find a better bargain anywhere else in the bazaar. With each pass of insults and whining the trader's price dropped and Blair's rose.

Finally Blair gave the trader his best condescending stare and sighed. "Far be it from me to see your urchins homeless and starving… thirty credits."

"It's robbery I say but for the sake of my hungry children…deal."

The trader made a show of carefully wrapping the necklace and handing it to Daryl as Blair received the credits from Simon and passed them to the trader. Then the ritual completed both men broke out in smiles.

"Marvelous, it has been a long time since I have met a bargainer of such skill. You must have trader blood." Smiling, he handed Blair a small cup of tea then lifted his own cup in salute. "Health and long life to you young sir."

Blair raised his cup. "Health and prosperity to your house Trader."

The trader chuckled as he studied the confused faces of the teens. "I see they no longer teach the art of haggling in your schools young ones." He turned to Blair. "It is a rare tourist these days that remember the ancient skills. They pick up a bauble and put down the first price asked." He sighed. "It is very depressing."

"I thought you'd be happy to make them pay a higher price." Maria asked in confusion. "You'd make more money that way."

"Ah but trading is not just about the money young one. It's about the skill of negotiating a fare trade and a true haggler shows he knows the value of the object he is buying." He pointed to Blair. "This one showed that he knew the value of my brother's work and insured that he paid for what that work was worth." He smiled. "Besides I haven't enjoyed myself so much in days."

Saying farewell the group left the satisfied merchant and moved back into the crowd. "Where did you learn to do that?" Daryl asked once they were out of earshot of the trader. "Man I almost died when you started going off on him like that."

Sandburg laughed. "My mom and I lived with a spice merchant here for a month when I was a kid. He taught me."

"Wow I'd heard of haggling in class but to see it first hand." Daniel grinned and held up a vid camera. "And I got it all on tape."

Daryl slapped the other teen on the back. "Great can I get a copy of that? Ms. Grant, my cultural studies teacher would love it. A living demonstration of a lost art, she might even give me extra credit for this one."

"Sure thing man. I had the same idea about my cultural studies teacher."

Laughing Ellison steered the group toward the right. "Well if you budding academics are through trying to use my partner to score grades I smell food. Who's hungry?"

A loud rumble from Daryl's stomach echoed Jim's question and the group broke out in laughter. "That sounds like a yes to me." Blair began heading toward the food stalls. "I know just the place they have these terrific meat pies. Bread pockets stuffed with meat, vegetables, cheese and spices...delicious."

A few minutes later the group sat around a table at the edge of the food area munching on meat pies and washing them down with bottles of cool water. Ellison took a bite of his pie and held it a moment in his mouth savoring the blend of spices before swallowing. Sometimes being a sentinel had its advantages. After everyone had eaten their fill the group headed back into the crowd. Simon shook his head as Sandburg led his charges on a buying spree encouraging the eager teens to try their skills at haggling. The anthropologist stayed close whispering hints and making sure that both buyer and seller had a good time. While Sandburg and the kids were occupied Jim slipped off to do some shopping of his own. After a round of haggling that would have made his roommate proud and the customary cup of tea the sentinel returned with a brightly colored vest and a silver hair clasp in the shape of a wolf that he quickly stored in the bag Sandburg had brought along to carry their purchases. An hour later each of the teens held gifts for family and friends plus a few things for themselves and Sandburg had purchased surprises for Jim, Simon and the rest of the rangers of Major Crime. Tired but satisfied the group retired to the food area for a much needed break and something cold to drink.

Ellison took a sip from his bottle of spring water and did a scan of the crowd. So far their visit had been fun and educational and he intended to keep it that way. Beside him he could feel Simon also keeping a wary eye on the masses. Suddenly a wave of fear crashed through the sentinel before fading as quickly as it came. Leaping to his feet he scanned the area trying to locate the source of the emotions. Sentinel sight zoomed in on Sandburg standing frozen near the trashcans. His guide's face was ashen and he could see fine tremors shaking his body. Heightened senses mapped the guide noting the elevated heart rate and ragged breathing. It took the sentinel only a second to assess his guide's condition then he was on the move. Reaching out he tried to reach the empath's thoughts but found them tightly shielded against him. That explained the sudden surcease of the emotions. Something had overloaded the empath and it had spilled over to him before Sandburg could rally and tighten his shields. He felt Simon and the others following him but his only concern was the guide. Reaching the stunned empath he pulled him into a tight hug. "Easy Blair, I'm here."

Haunted blue eyes stared up at him then he heard the soft spoken words. "I'm okay. Just took me by surprise." The empath straightened his voice gaining strength. "Jim, man, someone's in trouble. God the fear, it cut right through my shields. Find them Jim, they need help now."

Using his guide as a focus the sentinel scanned the bazaar for any sign of trouble. Two men carrying what appeared to be bundles of blankets caught his attention. Zooming his sight he saw that the bundles were moving and what appeared to be sandals sticking out of the end of one of the bundles. Piggybacking hearing on sight he listened to the men as they scurried toward the city walls.

" _Damn it this is a lot easier when the brats are asleep."_

" _Well if you hadn't forgotten the sedative then they'd be in la la land and we'd already have them back at the warehouse with the others."_

" _Well these are the last two. The buyer's coming in tonight and he's expecting twelve little darlings waiting. There wasn't time to go back for the drugs."_

" _Let's just get them back to the warehouse. I'll be glad to get this job over with, the sooner we deliver the cargo the better."_

Pulling back his senses he met his guide's worried eyes before turning to Simon. "Alert the city guard we have a child slavery ring. They have ten kids already and are heading home with numbers eleven and twelve. Their buyer is coming in tonight." Turning worried eyes on his guide he studied the empath closely. "Chief…"

"I'm alright Jim," Blair interrupted the sentinel's words. "Just get the bastards. Those kids are terrified."

The sentinel brushed his fingers along one cool cheek then nodded. Turning he began tracking the animals that would dare harm defenseless children. The young Shaman closed his eyes and tried to repair the damage to his tattered shields. The kidnappers had brushed past him as they hurried through the food area. The sheer raw terror of the kids had blasted his shields and sent him toward shock. He still felt weak but the tremors were fading. Shoring up his weakened shields he opened his eyes and faced four worried teenagers. The emotions from the teens were adding to his headache but he tried to reassure them. It was with relief he saw Simon returning with the city guard.

Banks returned with the guardsmen to find four teenagers keeping watch over a shaky Sandburg. "Sandburg?"

"Jim's gone after the kidnappers we need to hurry; he may need help."

"You're not in any condition to go anywhere. I want all of you to return to the shuttle. We'll help Ellison."

Sandburg was too tired to argue instead he mentally tuned into the sentinel, fixed his location firmly in his mind and took off running.

"Damnit." Simon swore then turned to the teens. "Listen I need you to go back to the ship and wait." He turned to one of the city guards. "This officer will see that you get back to the shuttle safely."

"We'll be fine dad. You can find us in the Teen Spot when it's over. Just take care of Blair and Lieutenant Ellison." Gathering up their packages the teenagers followed the guard.

Turning Simon found the captain of the local militia waiting for him. "I have one of my men following your man but warned him not to try and stop him."

"Good Sandburg is heading for Ellison. We follow him we'll find Ellison and the kidnappers assuming Ellison leaves anything of the kidnappers for us to find."

"I thought Ellison was a ranger?"

"He's also a sentinel and kidnapping children and hurting his guide pisses him off."

"Then we should hurry." Checking in with his man he got a fix on Sandburg's location and the two lawmen headed for the wayward guide.

Ellison tracked the kidnappers through the bazaar and into the city proper. He could hear the cries of the children and his anger grew. By the time he reached the two men he was no longer an officer of the law he was a sentinel protecting the innocent. The kidnappers' first clue that they were being followed was when Ellison ripped the squirming bundle from one of the men's hands, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. For a moment the sentinel looked from the gasping man he was slowly choking to the wiggling bundle in his hand then turned as the sound of running feet reached his ears. His other prey was running. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a touch and his guide was there, taking the screaming child from his grasp. Satisfied he slammed the kidnapper hard against the wall then let the slack body fall to the street.

 **Go I will care for the child and that one can no longer hurt me. Find the other one, I'll follow.** Leaving the child to the healer's care the sentinel continued the hunt.

Unwrapping the sobbing child Blair gently checked it for injuries then began soothing the child's terror. Reaching out he wrapped his healing gift around the terrified mind and eased it into sleep. Through the link he felt the fear of being grabbed from his family's yard, the smothering heat of the blanket and the rough handling of the men. He gently healed the bruises left on tender flesh and eased the trauma of the young mind. Finally he severed the link and brushed a hand over the cheek of the child now sleeping quietly in his arms. He looked up as he sensed the presence of another and saw a guardsman watching him. Folding the blanket into a pad he gently laid the sleeping child down then rose to his feet. With one more glance to the watching guardsman the guide turned and headed for his sentinel.

The second kidnapper fled through the narrow streets of the city trying to lose the large man relentlessly pursuing him. He had tried every trick in the book but he could not shake the hunter. Turning he found himself in a tight alley. A wall blocked the end of the corridor and he cursed. He could scale the wall but not and keep hold of the merchandise. He could feel the hunter drawing closer if he tried to climb the wall the big man would be on him in a second. Glancing down at the child he cursed the fates, they had been so close but ten was better than nothing and he couldn't risk the operation getting caught. He looked up as his pursuer entered the alley. Cold blue eyes bore into him and the man couldn't suppress a shudder. "Here you want the brat so bad you can have her." Using all his strength the henchman flung the child at the approaching man and then raced for the wall.

At the kidnapper's shout the sentinel raced forward but he was still too far away to catch the falling bundle. He saw the small body slam into the hard stone ground, heard the snap of bones and smelled the coppery scent of blood. Anger coursed through him as he dropped beside the still form. He heard the faint beat of a heart. The child lived but not for much longer. The sentinel longed to chase down the animal that did this but could not leave the child to die. Then he felt another presence as his guide knelt beside him. **Go.** Instantly the sentinel was up and moving.

Banks watched as the sleeping child and unconscious kidnapper were taken away then turned to the captain who was getting an update from the man watching Sandburg. "They are two streets over. Sandburg has the second child." Banks followed the captain through the back streets amazed at how fast Sandburg was moving. Ellison had started the chase with a good ten minute lead but according to the reports Sandburg had reached the sentinel only moments after he had tangled with the first kidnapper. Of course Ellison was following a madman who was trying his best to lose him in the twisting city streets while Sandburg using his built in Ellison detector was able to go straight to his sentinel's side by the most direct route.

They arrived at the alley just as Sandburg again laid a sleeping child on a pallet made from the folded blanket it had been wrapped in. Simon noticed the faint glow that had not quite faded from the empath's hands. Damn the kid had been hurt and Sandburg had healed her. The young shaman had already been hurting from the overload now this. At that moment Banks wanted nothing more than to grab his men and hustle them back to the safety of the ship but he knew that was impossible. Ignoring his exhaustion and pain Sandburg was already heading out of the ally. The healer paused a moment then gasped and took off running. Fearing the worse Banks took off after the guide. He just knew this wasn't good.

Ellison followed the fleeing man his senses tracking and mapping his movements. There was nowhere the man could run that the sentinel couldn't follow. Finally his quarry darted out into the middle of a busy street. The traffic slowed him down and with a grin the hunter moved in for the kill. Climbing over a stack of crates stacked near the street the sentinel launched himself at the kidnapper. The sentinel grunted as his shoulder slammed into hard stone but he ignored the pain rolling to pin the kidnapper to the ground. The sentinel's head snapped around as he heard the sound of running feet coming from a nearby alley.

Sandburg slowed as he neared the crouching sentinel. The kidnapper was pressed face first into the ground the growling sentinel kneeling with one knee between his shoulder blades keeping him pinned down. The perp's right arm was twisted up behind him in some kind of arm lock that the empath didn't recognize but that looked painful. Ignoring the groaning man on the ground and the soft growls coming from the sentinel Sandburg walked up and placed one cool palm against his sentinel's face. For a moment he didn't speak just projected calm to his agitated sentinel. Finally he felt some of the rage fade and he smiled. **That's it come back to me Jim. The children are safe and the defilers are caught. It's time to let go big guy. After all you can't question him about his boss if you kill him.**

The sentinel blinked at that logic then turned to face Simon and the authorities. Rising he gestured to the prone man. "He's all yours," before turning and pulling his guide close. "You ok Chief?"

Laying his weary head on his sentinel's shoulder the guide smiled. "I am now."

Sandburg cradled the cup of hot tea in shaky hands as he watched his sentinel prowl around the small office. The children had been returned to their grateful parents and the two kidnappers brought here to the local lockup for questioning. Banks and Captain Arden, head of the local militia, had vetoed Ellison's request to question the prisoners. Which left the restless sentinel to pace while the two senior officers interviewed their suspects.

As the ranger turned to begin another circuit of the room Blair decided he had had enough. "Jim man chill. You're making me dizzy."

Ellison stopped his relentless pacing and ran one hand over his close cropped hair before sinking down on the bench next to his guide. "Sorry Chief. It's just I want these guys. And more importantly I want their buyer. They're selling kids for god's sake."

"I know man I want them too. But shredding the guys to ribbons won't get us any answers. You're sentinel instincts are running high right now. You go in that room and they are goners. Let Simon handle it. He is a ranger captain after all, I'm sure he can manage to question a couple of prisoners."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sandburg." The two looked up as Simon and Captain Arden entered. "But those two aren't talking. They're more afraid of their boss at the moment then Ellison."

"I can change that." There was a growl in the sentinel's voice.

"Jim, cut it out man. Geez, all these theatrics won't get us any answers. You're a sentinel man they don't have to actually speak to tell you things."

Ellison looked at his guide in shock for a moment then smiled. "You're right. Let's see what our silent guest have to tell us."

"I want them alive and unharmed Ellison."

"Don't worry Simon I won't lay a hand on them."

Banks and Arden exchanged worried glances then followed Ellison to the interrogation room. The two captains stood at the viewing mirror as the sentinel and guide entered the room.

The two kidnappers looked up as the door to the interrogation room opened then straightened as the large man responsible for their capture entered followed closely by his younger companion. The ranger made no sound as he slowly began circling the nervous prisoners his head cocked slightly to one side. Following the whispered instructions of his guide the sentinel opened up his senses and scanned the seated men. Sifting pass the odors of fear and sweat he paused as a familiar scent registered. Zooming in his sight he spotted traces of small black leaves clinging to the men's hair and clothes. A chilling smile suddenly appeared on the sentinel's face, a predatory smile that did nothing to reassure the captured men. Then the hunter turned and left the room as silently as he had entered followed closely by his partner.

As the door to the interrogation room closed Ellison's smile grew and he turned to his companion. "You were right, Chief. They had plenty to say after all."

"Ellison report." The command snapped the ranger to attention and he turned to face his boss and Captain Arden.

"Both of the suspects have recently come into contact with a large quantity of tea sir."

"Tea, that's it?"

Ellison's smile grew. "Not just any tea Captain but that revolting stuff the traders give you after a successful round of haggling. They've been doused with the stuff. And no it's not because they've been drinking it. Their clothing and skin are saturated with it and I saw loose leaves in their hair and clothing. There is also traces of spices but not as strong as the tea."

Captain Arden echoed the sentinel's smile. "Trader tea is a specialty item. The Trader's Guild imports it from off world then distributes it to their members. It cannot be purchased and only Traders have it and then only in small quantities. The guild recently received a new shipment. Since the guild office has limited space they rent storage from the local warehouses. They store the tea there until dispersal."

"So who is storing the tea this time?" Sandburg asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Magar Trading." Arden looked at the sentinel with respect. "They're spice merchants."

"Well then gentlemen, looks like we have a warehouse to case." Banks faced the guard captain. "The local talent is all yours captain but I want the buyer. This may not be the only world they've hit. Selling children off world is a UET offence, which makes it ranger business."

"We will cooperate in any way we can Captain Banks. I want this scum as much as you do." He glanced at Sandburg and Ellison then continued. "The two children you rescued belonged to my wife's cousin. I owe you a great debt for returning them to us. You will have our full support."

The three off-worlders ignored the curious stares as they followed the innkeeper to a room on the second floor. The inn sat across the street from the warehouse they suspected was being used as a holding cell for the kidnapped children and offered the perfect vantage point from which to observe the building. A call to the Empress had assured Simon that Daryl and the other teens had made it safely back to the ship and were happily partying at The Teen Spot, the shipboard club for teenagers only. Simon had smiled as his son told him in no uncertain terms that he had their room key and would be fine until Banks returned then admonished his father to go catch the bad guys and not to worry. A second call to Taggert had the ranger's on their way. By pushing the engines to the max and jumping straight to Baghdad they should arrive within two hours. If everything went according to plan they would bust the kidnapping ring and the buyer and his ship would be safely in ranger hands in time for them to catch the Empress before she left orbit tomorrow morning. Right now Simon wanted nothing more than to get back to his son and their interrupted vacation but as a ranger duty came first. Sandburg had made a food run and Simon availed himself of one of the cups of coffee sitting on the bedside table before joining his men at the window.

The sentinel stared at the low wooden structure that housed Magar Trading and let his senses slowly rove over the building. The soft brush of his guide's thoughts against his mind and the gentle touch on his shoulder steadied him as he thoroughly scanned the warehouse for signs of trouble. The scent of spices and tea were strong and he followed his guide's suggestion and dialed down his sense of smell. Four men moved about the building and far to the back he could hear the slow steady heartbeats of sleeping children.

"Well?" Simon glanced at the warehouse before turning to the sentinel.

"This is the place Captain. The kids are in the back left corner, from the sound of their heartbeats they're still drugged and sleeping. I have four men. Two are moving about the warehouse, pattern indicates guards, the other two are near the back and they're none too happy. They expect the buyer at eight and they figure he's not going to be too pleased with the short cargo. They're arguing about whether they should try to snatch additional kids or take their chances with what they have. The boss seems in favor of lying low and taking what they have. They know their men haven't talked and feel that the operation is still secure." He chuckled. "They don't realize that I'm a sentinel. They believe that I'm one of the new city guards, their people were sloppy and I got lucky. We have some time."

Banks checked his watch. It was a little after four with any luck they should have everything in place before the buyer arrived. "Good the prisoners are in lock down and won't be telling tales. You two keep a low profile, let's not dissuade them of their mistaken belief that you were just an off duty guardsman in the right place at the wrong time. Keep them under surveillance, I'll coordinate with Arden." He turned to Sandburg. "As for you get some rest."

Sandburg walked over and sat wearily on the bed. "I'm fine Simon."

"No you're not I don't have to be a sentinel to know you were pulling some heavy mystical mumbo jumbo this afternoon and you're pale as a ghost. You're to rest, that's an order Sandburg."

"Aye, aye sir." Blair gave the captain a sloppy salute before flopping backwards onto the soft mattress.

Simon shook his head at the young guide's antics then turned to the sentinel. "Let us know if you hear anything interesting. I'll be back later with supper."

"Thanks Simon." Ellison scanned the warehouse then moved to check on his guide. He listened to the reassuring sounds of a body in deep sleep for a moment then glanced up at Simon and smiled. "What do you know, for once he actually obeyed an order."

Banks looked at the sleeping healer and chuckled. "Well they do say miracles happen everyday I guess this is one of them. Take care of him Jim."

"I will." Ellison watched as his boss quietly left then securing the door he moved back to his sleeping partner. This afternoon had been hard on the healer. First the empathic shock and then the fatigue and pain from healing the two kids had left his guide exhausted and hurting but the stubborn man had stuck to his side refusing to leave. Grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed he carefully covered the sleeping man then returned to his vigil. His guide's soft breathing and steady heartbeat was a soothing background keeping him focused as he scanned the warehouse for any sign of trouble.

Three hours later a soft knock echoed on the hotel room door. Ellison smiled as the smell of cigars heralded the arrival of his boss. Opening the door he ushered the man in. Banks stepped into the room and waved a large sack at the sentinel. "I come bearing food. Thought you two might be hungry."

Taking the sack Jim took a deep breath and smiled. "You thought right." Placing the bag on the bedside table he turned to wake his partner. "Rise and shine Sandburg, Simon's brought food."

A low groan from the bundle on the bed was his only answer. The sentinel chuckled and removed one of the meat pockets from the sack. Pulling down the blanket he waved the pastry under his guide's nose. "I guess that means you don't want the delicious surprise Simon brought us. That's okay chief just means more for me."

As the aroma of food registered on the sleepy man's brain his stomach gave a loud rumble. Sitting up he reached for the meat pie. "Give me that." Snatching the tasty morsel from the sentinel he began eating ravenously.

The two older men chuckled and Ellison fetched a second meat pie from the sack and began eating. As the two men ate Simon brought them up to date. "Ranger one landed forty five minutes ago. Connor and Taggert will coordinate the strike on the buyer's ship. Brown and Rafe are with us. We'll hit the warehouse as soon as the deal goes down. I want hard evidence on these scum, no one walks."

A soft beeping sounded and Simon reached for his com unit. "Banks. Alright we'll meet you in the ally." Clicking off the com he looked at Ellison and nodded. "A freighter has just touched down. Looks like we have more guests to the party. One is staying with the ship the other three are on their way here. It's show time gentlemen."

Checking his weapon Banks moved toward the door. Ellison checked his own weapon then met the worried eyes of his guide. "Chief I want you to stay here."

"No way man; that place is a death trap for a sentinel. I'm going."

"Please Blair I need you to be where I know you're safe."

"And you think here is safe? Do you have any idea how much an empath is worth on the black market, I'm safer with you man."

"Sandburg…"

"No, I'm going, besides I need to check on the kids. We don't know what's been done to them, please Jim I need to do this."

With a resigned sigh the sentinel admitted defeat. "All right you can come but you stick close to me and keep your head down."

"I can do that. Thanks man."

"If you two are finished we have a kidnapping ring to bust." Simon pinned the guide with a glare. "I want you glued to Ellison's side, no heroics."

"Yes, sir." Sandburg followed the two lawmen as they slipped out of the room and down the back stairs. He wouldn't admit it to the others but he was not looking forward to the coming confrontation. Violence was hard on an empath and it was even worse for a healer but Jim needed him. The strike force would need every advantage. The warehouse would be a sensory nightmare for the sentinel full of pungent smells and echoing sounds; he couldn't risk Jim zoning. It was his job to watch his partner's back and he was determined to do just that.

Megan Connor watched the buyer, flanked by his two body guards, leave the spaceport then turned to study the freighter. "Sensors show one body left aboard. Everything's locked up tight. That's a pretty expensive defense package for a freighter this old and I'd bet a months pay they have a failsafe on their database as well."

"That proves that this operation has some serious backers. Those systems don't come cheap." Joel shook his head then returned to studying their objective. "So the question is how do we get our lone guard to open up for us? We need to secure the ship before the bust at the warehouse goes down. If they do have a failsafe code we need to get that ship shielded fast."

Megan lowered her scanner and gave her partner a wry grin. "Maybe we should just go up and knock."

Joel chuckled. "That would be a first. However that gives me an idea."

Calvin Hedges, pilot of the freighter Emperor's Quest, checked the outside monitors and sighed. He hated waiting but that was part of the gig, a very well paying gig at that. All he had to do was fly some fat cat and his two henchmen to certain places wait for them to do their business and then fly them out. Simple and at the end of the flight he netted a hefty payment. But that didn't make sitting around waiting for the boss to do his business any more fun. He had strict instructions to stay with the ship at all times and to open for no one. Flipping between monitors he paused as the image of a tall red headed woman came into view. Nice, the short skirt that was the current fashion for attendants on the many pleasure yachts flitting around space showed off the woman's curvy figure and long legs to perfection. Apparently he wasn't the only one to enjoy the view. A loaded freight carrier roared by and the large man at the wheel turned to admire the tantalizing view thus losing control of his heavily laden pack train. With a gasp of horror Calvin watched the carrier seesaw back and forth as the driver struggled to regain control. The pilot swore as the train swerved toward the freighter then there was a loud crash accompanied by a thud that shook the whole ship. Damn, his boss would be back within the hour and he expected to find a working ship, if that idiot had damaged anything. Calvin deactivated the security system and was out the door before he remembered his boss's rule to not open the ship under any circumstances. Rationalizing that the ship's safety and flightworthiness were more important than rules he ran to check the damage. The freight carrier lay on its side, its back two compartments wedged under the ship's tail. The driver lay on the ground moaning but Calvin ignored him to bend over and peer at the damaged section. He never saw the shapely redhead as she crept up behind him and promptly conked him over the head. The large driver suddenly sat up and smiled up at the woman. "Nice work, now get me out of here."

With a laugh Megan Connor reached out to help Joel lift away the boxes currently burying his lower body. "Good thing these are empty mate or you'd be in a world of hurt."

Helping Joel to his feet the two rangers quickly secured their prisoner and handed him off to the waiting guardsmen. Immediately other guardsmen arrived and quickly began to place shield generators around the captured ship. Within minutes a bubble of blue energy totally engulfed the captured freighter and the lawmen relaxed.

Joel pointed to the still open door and smiled. "Nice of him to leave the door open for us."

"Very neighborly I'd say." Megan glanced at the glowing force field. "Whatever they may have aboard is safe for now. Once we're sure there's no longer a threat of a destruct code being sent we can take this baby apart piece by piece. I for one want to know what they're protecting."

"You and me both. Let's hope the others have equally good luck."

Ellison knelt in the alleyway and sent his hearing outward to scan the dark warehouse. The warm hand resting on his shoulder allowed him to focus on the task of filtering out and isolating the myriad sounds in the building. Anger flowed through the sentinel as he listened in on two men bartering the lives of innocent children as if they were cattle. Turning to face his captain he gave the strike team an update on their target. "The deal is going down now. Two body guards are with the head men in the back office, I have four doing patrol inside the warehouse and one watching the outside monitors."

"Anyone outside?" Rafe crouched next to his fellow rangers and studied the dark building. "Looks quiet."

Ellison shook his head. "Everything's concentrated inside, the perimeter is clear. They're banking on their hi-tech toys to warn them if anyone approaches."

Brown studied the readout on the hand scanner he carried and gave a low whistle. "That's one sweet system they've got, top of the line. There's sensor beams covering the outside of the place; anything moves and the alarms sound. Reinforced blast doors with theft resistant locks. With that security rig outside sentries would be overkill."

Banks glanced at the scanner then turned to Ellison. "Can you get us in?"

The former commando gave a chilling smile and nodded. "Give us ten minutes then move in." Rising silently to his feet the sentinel accepted a tool pack from Rafe then slipped from the alley Sandburg a silent shadow at his back.

"So, are avoiding and disarming high level security systems standard training for rangers?" Arden crouched next to Simon and waited for the signal to move in. His men were all hand picked and loyal. The guard captain had suspected Magar of being part of the local crime syndicate but had been unable to prove anything until now. He wanted this bust badly.

Banks look at his fellow lawman and smiled. "Ellison is a special case. Ex-commando, I think he's up for the challenge."

The waiting officers chuckled at Banks statement and some of the tension went out of the waiting men. Ten minutes later Ellison's voice echoed over the com line. "Front and rear doors are clear; I've bypassed the locks and looped the external scanners you are clear to enter. The buyer and his security are still in the office with the headman. Guards are still patrolling. They haven't detected us yet. Sandburg and I are heading for the children."

"Roger that, good work Jim, we'll see you inside." Turning Simon gave a nod and the strike force moved toward the warehouse.

Leaving the perps to the strike team Ellison led his guide thorough the stacks of aromatic teas and spices toward the room holding the sleeping children. The ranger made no noise as he glided from shadow to shadow avoiding the roaming patrols. He was unsurprised as the silent form at his side matched his stealthy movements. Sandburg might not be commando trained but anyone who could keep up with Chopec hunters in deep jungle was more then capable of moving quietly when needed. Reaching his goal the ranger quickly picked the lock then ushered his guide into the room. The harsh overhead light barely illuminated the small storage space but was sufficient to reveal the six wooden crates that were the room's only occupants. Approaching the nearest crate Ellison prized off the lid. Bags of tea and spices filled the crate or at least that's the way it appeared. Running sensitive fingers around the edges the sentinel found the hidden catches and pressed. With a hiss the inner tray holding the samples of tea and spices rose allowing the two men to grasp the recessed handles and lift it from the crate. Sandburg gasped as he looked into the crate. Two life capsules, the kind used by space medics to transport patients in space were secured to the bottom of the crate. Inside the capsules two children slept. The capsules' indicators blinked happily as they recorded the vital signs of the sleepers and assured that the proper level of atmosphere was maintained inside the capsules. Ellison studied the closest unit's display his medic training allowing him to decipher the code flashing on the capsule's screen.

"They're heavily sedated, probably to keep them docile during transport." Ellison scrolled through the capsule's programming then turned to the worried healer. "The unit is programmed to keep them sedated and to provide atmosphere, nutrients and everything else a healthy body needs. They're ok chief."

"Man who would do this to a kid?" Sandburg laid his hand against the capsule's viewing panel as if trying to touch the child within then lifted worried eyes to his sentinel. "Jim, these kids aren't from Baghdad. From their coloring and dress I'd guess Geneva. This is more than just a local kidnapping ring isn't it?"

"Let's take a look at the others. But yeah Simon and I talked over the possibility that this was just a clearing house for a much larger operation." The two men went from crate to crate removing the disguising tray of teas and spices to reveal the sleepers hidden inside. Five of the crates contained capsules; the sixth was empty. Studying the sleeping children the ranger sighed. "Ten kids from five different worlds. Looks like this is bigger then we knew."

"So what do we do now?"

Ellison started to answer then stiffened as the sound of weapons fire reached his ears. "Damn, the strike team is in trouble." He pulled his weapon and quickly checked the charge before facing his worried guide. "I want you to lock yourself in and don't open for anyone but me."

"Jim you can't go out there by yourself."

"I'll be fine." Placing one hand on the younger man's shoulder he gazed into the worried blue eyes. "I need you safe. I can't help Simon if I'm worrying about you."

"Okay, I don't like it but I'll stay, at least physically." The sentinel opened his mouth to object but was beaten to the punch by his adamant guide. "This is non-negotiable Ellison. You go out there without backup and you'll zone. You won't be any help to the others if you're dead."

"Fine, just hurry."

Moving to the far back corner of the room, Blair settled into a lotus position on the dusty floor. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and relaxed. Deepening the trance he reached mentally for his sentinel.

Ellison watched the shaman get comfortable and waited, moments later he felt his guide join him. Together sentinel and guide left the storage room and headed for the strike force.

Simon acknowledged the sentinel's report then signaled the strike team to move in. With their sensors blinded by Ellison's tampering the patrolling guards had no warning that the law was closing on their position. One by one the lawmen picked off the patrolling guards and whisked them from the building. The fifth guard busy watching his deceptive monitors never heard the approaching lawmen until they slapped him in restraints and took him to join his comrades. Once their prisoners were secured the strike team gathered outside the office.

Crouching behind a stack of sturdy crates Banks checked the scanner. Magar and his three guests were still in the office and there was no sign that they were aware of the lawmen's presence. Glancing at Arden Simon smiled. "It's your planet why don't you do the honors?"

"Magar this is Captain Arden of the Baghdad Guard, you are under arrest. Throw down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

For a moment all was silent then several things happened simultaneously. With a curse the buyer turned to the stunned Magar. "You led the cops to us?" Before the stunned man could answer the buyer turned to the two dark dressed men beside him. "Dispose of this incompetent and take care of those nosy lawmen. I'll be with the merchandise."

The two guards nodded then one stepped toward the hapless merchant. "Master please..." The pleas for mercy were cut off as one black clad arm moved, there was the glint of light off metal and the spice merchant fell silently to the floor an ugly gash where his throat had been. While his partner tended to the merchant the second guard moved toward the office door. Reaching into a pocket he withdrew a silver orb. Pressing the side of the orb he lobbed it in the direction of the hidden lawmen. Two more orbs quickly followed. There was a bright flash then silver smoke poured from the spheres blanketing the room in misty vapor.

Using the cover of the smoke screen the buyer quickly slipped from the office. It wouldn't take the lawmen long to determine what they faced and he didn't want to risk being hit by a random shot when the fireworks started. He could not risk being taken; his masters did not tolerate failure.

"What the…" Banks watched the silver smoke blanket the area and cursed. "Brown are you getting anything on sensors?"

"Nothing, the signal's being scattered."

"Heads up they could be anywhere." A whistle of air followed by a pained cry was his only answer. One of the guardsmen lay unmoving a black double-edged metal blade embedded in his throat. Banks took one look at the runes carved into the blade's handle and cursed. "Damn, Brown, Rafe standard blanket fire pattern. Try to keep them from moving in on us."

"What's going on Banks?" Arden followed the ranger captain's lead firing blindly into the thick vapor.

"We're in deep shit that's what's going on. Those are Teius warriors out there. They use the vapor to blind us then move in for the kill. Those blades are their weapon of choice, diamond steel, they'll cut through just about anything including armor."

"What are Teius warriors doing in UET space?"

"I have no idea but if we survive this I intend to find out. Shift your weapons to laser; stun beams just bounce off their hides. Rafe break open those crates, scatter as much spices and teas as you can. The rest of you start building a barricade. The Teius are adapted for hunting in the heavy mists of their homeworld. They'll track us by scent then home in on our body heat. Let's not make it easy for them."

Henri sent a laser bolt into a stack of wooden crates then smiled as the wood began first to smolder then to blaze. The silver mist hissed as the flames rose and began to thin. "Good idea, Brown." Simon nodded then followed the ranger's example and ignited the adjacent crates. Either the flames would dissipate the mist and give them a fighting chance or the smoke and fire would kill them, assuming the Teius didn't get lucky and pick them all off first.

Another guardsman fell and Rafe swayed as a blade slammed into his left shoulder. The rest of the group increased the barrage of laser fire to slow the warriors' approach. The fact that Rafe was still alive showed that the heat from the growing flames and the burning tea was having an effect on their enemies. If they could hold out 'til the mist cleared they had a fighting chance otherwise none of them were leaving this warehouse alive. Banks fired into the silver vapor and prayed for a miracle.

Ellison moved toward the sound of laser fire. Metal scaffolding sat between the two rear offices. Looking up the sentinel could make out where someone had been replacing worn wiring on one of the ceiling light fixtures. Scaling the metal structure Ellison knelt on the platform to study the area below. The entire floor of the warehouse was covered with a dense silver fog. Intermixed with the fog was the noxious smoke from burning tea and spices. He could hear the heartbeats of the strike force as they tried to hold off their attackers. The heat from the fires had bought them some time confusing the trackers' heat sense but it was only a matter of time before the smoke and fire drove the men out into the open where they would be easy pickings for the Teius. The sentinel fumed; he had the same problem as the others he couldn't hit what he couldn't see.

 **Jim you don't need your eyes to find these creeps. Listen for them. Tune out the strike team and find the other heartbeats.**

 **Finding them isn't enough chief. These are Teius warriors. Only a laser bolt to the throat will bring them down. Their hides are three inches of thick scales. Stun beams have no effect and laser burns just piss them off. Their throats are the only vulnerable points.**

 **Okay one thing at a time; first find them.**

Obediently the sentinel sent his hearing out to scan the warehouse. He noted the heartbeats of the strike team then dismissed them ranging further. Two beats registered on his hearing and he marked the spots. **I've got them; they must be using an image mask. The mask cloaks their bio-signs with those of a human.**

 **Good now the mask only projects a human image and bio-signs such as heartbeat and body temp but it doesn't mask scent. I want you to piggy back your sense of smell onto hearing.**

 **Chief this place is full of odors, if I crank up smell I'll zone.**

 **Trust me, piggyback your sense of smell onto hearing. You'll only smell what you hear.**

 **Okay, I'll try.** Closing his eyes the sentinel locked his hearing on the fake heartbeats then mentally willed his sense of smell to follow where his hearing led. He was surprised moments later when the musky scent of lizard registered clearly. **Got 'em, now what?**

 **Search for the place where the scent of lizard is strongest and shoot it.**

 **Shoot a scent Chief?**

 **Yeah, Teius have scent glands in their necks man. The scent will be strongest where the glands are. So you want to shoot them in the neck, you shoot where the odors strongest.**

 **Where do you get this stuff?**

 **Hey, I just make it up as I go along.**

Jim chuckled then following his guide's instructions he located the fake heartbeats and locked onto the source of the strongest scent. Instinctively he willed his eyes to follow his sense of smell and was not surprised when the throat of a Teius abruptly swam into focus. Without hesitation the sentinel fired then immediately focused on the second hunter. Within moments both Teius lay dead. For a moment silence descended on the warehouse except for the crackling of burning wood then a bellow shook the ceiling.

"Damn it Ellison what took you so long?" There was a pause followed by the sounds of sliding crates. "And some one put out those fires."

"You're welcome sir." Jim chuckled then went to join his boss.

Henri glanced at the bodies of the fallen Teius and whistled. One shot straight to the throat. He quickly searched the bodies finding the usual assortment of weapons but nothing to identify the two or to tell them whom they were working for. The damnable mist was finally beginning to fade and the fires were under control. It had been close. Three guardsmen were dead and Rafe injured. If Ellison had not reached them in time the body count would have been much higher. Treading carefully across the mist cloaked floor he made his way to where Simon stood with a frustrated Ellison.

"Simon he has to be here."

"Jim he could be anywhere. The buyer used the mist as a smoke screen and gave us the slip. Accept it. We have the kids and we have his ship. We're alive. Be happy."

"I am but I've got this feeling. I don't think he bailed but I don't detect any other heartbeats except ours, Sandburg's and the sleeping kids."

 **Maybe he's using a stealth cloak. These guys seem to have an affinity for fancy gadgets and are probably paranoid enough to plan for the unexpected. Image masks have a type of cloak built in to cover the electronic noise of the device and the natural bio-signs. Maybe the boss man has the real thing.**

 **So how does an anthropologist learn about image mask and stealth cloaks? Is there something you forgot to tell me Chief?**

 **Jim I'm a guide it's my job to help sentinels hone their senses. I have to know how such devices work if I'm going to help find a way around them.**

 **Like using smell to beat an image cloak. Good call partner.**

 **All part of the service man.**

"So oh wise one how do I trace an enemy I can't hear and who doesn't register on the scanners when I can't use scent?" Simon stared at the sentinel then shook his head as he realized the comment had not been addressed to him but to the invisible guide. He should have known the kid would be here. There's no way Sandburg would have let Ellison out into this sensory nightmare without backup. Suddenly the sentinel stiffened. "Blair…" Without another word he turned and started running for the storeroom where he had left his now silent guide.

Blair Sandburg first became aware of the blinding pain stabbing through his head. The right side of his face throbbed in time with the pounding in his head and he was cold. Forcing open blurry eyes he found himself staring at a pair of dusty boots. A tug on his hair forced his head back and he saw a dark haired man kneeling over him. Blair blinked, what was he doing lying on the floor and where had this guy come from? His thoughts were sluggish and he struggled to get his brain to function. Oh yeah he was with Jim then something jarred him out of the trance. The stinging in his cheek gave him a good clue as to what had interrupted his mind walk. No wonder he felt like road kill, being jarred from a trance was dangerous not to mention painful.

"So are you awake or do you need further persuasion?" The man ran one hand down Blair's throbbing cheek.

The emotions coming from the man made the empath shiver. With an effort he pushed himself up until he was once again more or less upright. Using the crate behind him for support he focused on the man now regarding him with an unnerving fascination. "I'm awake man no need for violence."

"Good I would hate to damage such a find." The man stood then reached down and dragged the shaman to his feet. "Your cop friends have cost me a great deal but you are worth more than this pitiful cargo. My masters will be pleased."

"Whoa, man I think you have me confused with someone else. I just snuck in here to have a place to sleep. I'm not valuable to anybody and I don't know anything about cops." Blair put on his best lost-innocent expression. His body was aching all over and it was difficult to hold onto a thought. The guide mantra kept repeating in his muzzy brain. If in danger, stall, stay alive and wait for the sentinel. Jim would come he just had to stay alive and wait.

"Nice try," the man chuckled then tapped the torque around Blair's neck with one finger, "but this gives you away. None of my people have ever captured a sentinel or guide alive. I will be the first."

Suddenly the buyer whirled toward the room's door pulling the guide in front of him. Wrapping one arm around the smaller man's chest his other hand circled the guide's neck. Blair could feel tiny pricks along his jugular. "Drop your weapon and come out or the guide dies."

Simon Banks stepped from his hiding place his weapon held out to his side. Obeying the kidnapper he dropped the weapon and kicked it aside.

"Good you must be the sentinel. My masters will be pleased. A matched pair is always better then half the set." He nodded toward the door. "You lead the way, we're leaving."

Obediently the ranger captain headed slowly for the door. Blair could feel the sentinel nearby poised to spring at any opportunity; it was up to him to give Jim the break he needed. Closing his eyes the healer tried to rally his frayed talents. In the past day the empath had been assaulted by first the paralyzing fear in the bazaar and then the pain and death of those killed and injured in the firefight just moments ago. Unlocking the barriers he had erected around these painful emotions he gathered them to him. Dredging his memory he pulled painful and frightening events from the past adding the feelings to those just recently experienced. Emotions were energy. Compressing the energy from all the emotions he had absorbed or experienced into a tight ball, he concentrated and projected it into the unprotected mind of the man holding him. The emotional bomb exploded in the man's brain sending pain and terror shooting along every nerve. The man's body stiffened, his muscles locking as raw power flooded his neural pathways sending his mind into shock. Then the arms holding Blair jerked, pushing outward as the man instinctively tried to ward off the emotional assault. The moment Blair felt the tiny pricks along his neck receded and the arms holding him slacken he dropped to the floor.

The instant Blair's body dropped the sentinel acted. A laser beam to the throat removed the danger then Ellison was moving toward his shaking guide. "Easy chief I've got you."

"Jim?" The sentinel heard the unvoiced question in his boss's tone.

"He's not human Simon, he's a Heloderm; I can smell him and the poison on his claws."

With a nod the captain searched the body finding first the image mask, then the cloaking device. Turning off the mask he cursed as the human image dissolved to reveal a dead Heloderm. Smaller and less heavily armored than their Teius cousins the Heloderms made up for their lack of muscle by the deadly poison sacs underneath their razor sharp claws. One scratch could kill the average adult human in minutes. "Damn it what is going on here? First Teius warriors and now a Heloderm, what are they doing out of Tuataras space and more importantly what do they want with human children?"

"Maybe their ship will tell us something. Right now I need to get Blair back to the Empress."

"I'm okay." Blair tried to push away from the worried sentinel but his legs suddenly wouldn't hold him as his body began to tremble with delayed shock.

"No you're not. You're in shock and have a killer migraine."

"Nosy sentinels." Blair grumbled put truthfully he hurt too much to resist as Jim helped him to his feet. He doubted he could stand without the sentinel's support.

Simon glanced at the pain lines marring the young guide's face and nodded. "Take him back to the ship Jim; I'll handle things here."

Leaving his boss to take care of the paperwork that always follows a bust the sentinel half carried his guide through the darkened streets to the waiting shuttle. One look at the ranger's face was enough to convince the flight crew to mind their own business. Sinking into his seat Blair laid his head back and tried to breathe through the pain spiking inside his head in time with his heartbeat. He heard the sentinel moving beside him then the cabin lights dimmed and a cool cloth was laid across his eyes as warm fingers gently massaged his forehead. "Hang in there chief, we'll be at the ship soon."

Twenty minutes later Jim unlocked the door to their suite and carried his hurting guide to the bedroom. The sentinel laid the moaning shaman onto the soft mattress and quickly stripped him down to his boxers and t-shirt. Rummaging through the med kit he always carried he removed an injector and quickly selected a dose of strong pain meds. He had started carrying the kit after Sandburg had been released from the hospital after suffering a bad case of backlash. Blair hated to take any kind of medicine preferring natural remedies but in this case the meds were justified. Jim's hands shook as he prepared the dose and returned to his hurting guide. Shamans had been known to die from being jarred out of a deep trance. He didn't want to think about what suddenly being slammed back into one's body must feel like. His own head ached from the sudden removal of the link; it must be a thousand times worse for Blair. Ellison quickly pressed the injector against the empath's neck and pulled the trigger sending the pain-numbing drug directly into the bloodstream. A few moments later he was rewarded as the trembling body began to relax. Climbing onto the bed he wrapped his arms around the injured guide and gently rubbed his temples. He was pleased when Blair sighed, snuggled closer to the warm body of the sentinel and drifted into sleep. Jim cradled his precious burden and tried not to think about how close he had come to losing this special addition to his life. The thought of poisonous claws pressed against the young man's throat would haunt his sleep tonight. He was amazed that Blair had been able to act. Despite the pain and shock the guide had acted giving the sentinel the opening he needed to take out the threat.

Jim carded his fingers through his guide's hair and tried to relax. Now that Blair was safe and on the mend the ranger let his mind consider the ramifications of this night's work. Agents of the Tuataras Hierarchy were inside UET space kidnapping human children. It made no sense. The Tuataras were reptilian and viewed all other lifeforms as inferior. The Hierarchy was made up of loosely affiliated tribes that constantly vied with each other for power and position within the ranks of the Hierarchy. Due to the harsh conditions of their homeworld the Tuataras were heavily into technology using science to turn uninhabitable worlds into useful domains. Genetic engineering had been used to divide the society into three distinct casts. The Teius were warriors, strong and nearly indestructible, conditioned to follow the orders of their handlers. The Heloderms made up the brunt of the tribes. They were the workers, teachers and scientists. The pure Tuataras, those with unmanipulated genetic codes were the rulers and undisputed masters of their realms. Fortunately, for the rest of civilized space the Tuataras were too busy trying to win power within the Hierarchy to worry about interfering with other races. But Jim and many in the UET military foresaw a time when that would change. The Hierarchy's overuse of technology would sooner or later catch up to them. The sector of space controlled by the Tuataras was limited in natural resources such as power crystals. It was only a matter of time before the tribes turned their attentions and their desires on the more lucrative holdings of the UET. As a commando Ellison had fought in a few altercations with Hierarchy forces. First one tribe or another would test the waters by encroaching on UET space. The schemes and approaches varied but the intent was always the same, to find a way to wrest UET resources away from their rightful owners and expand the power base of the Tuataras tribe. There had been rumors that the Katsura-Human war was started by the Tuataras Hierarchy to wipe out both species. No one had ever been able to prove what had started the conflict but Jim would not be surprised if the Tuataras had not orchestrated it all. It would please the Hierarchy to see humans and Katsura wipe each other out and to leave the universe devoid of any race capable of resisting their dominion. But what did children have to do with any of this? Jim sighed it made no sense to him. The Tuataras did nothing without a reason. Humans were of no value to them. If they were kidnapping human children it was because they would bring the tribe either access to the resources they needed or a weapon in the power struggle within the Hierarchy itself. For the life of him Jim could not see how a bunch of children would achieve either goal. Hopefully the captured freighter would have answers. It was obvious the Tuataras Hierarchy was up to something but only time would reveal exactly what.

Closing his eyes the sentinel began the relaxation technique Blair had taught him. He was too tired for puzzles at the moment. Fortunately the rangers and the UET had experts for untangling the webs of intrigue. For now it was enough that the children and his guide were safe. Lulled by the steady beat of his partner's heart Ellison followed the healer into sleep.

 _Blair Sandburg lay curled in a huddled mass on the jungle floor. He flinched as something cold and wet brushed against his cheek. He tried to ignore the strange sensation. His body hurt too much to process any additional input just now. The sensation returned but this time a high pitched whine accompanied the cold wet object prodding him. With a resigned sigh the shaman mustered the energy to crack open one eye to find a silver wolf standing over him with a worried expression on its canine face._

" _Go away." Blair was too tired to deal with spirit guides just now._

 _Unfortunately it seemed the spirit guide had other ideas. Seeing its human awake the wolf grabbed the sleeve of the young man's tunic and tugged. The only response was a tightening of the curled form and a muttered "go 'way" from his charge. When it was obvious that the guide was not going to cooperate the canine stopped tugging and gave a sharp bark into the hurting man's ear then pushed against the huddled man's shoulder._

" _All right all ready," uncurling the young man rolled over onto his back and gazed up at his determined tormentor. "What is it? I'm not in the mood for games." In response the wolf yipped once then again began tugging on the prone man's tunic. "Okay, okay you win, see I'm getting up." In response to the persistent tugging Blair struggled to his feet then stood swaying as he gazed down at the wolf. "Satisfied?"_

 _The spirit guide moved to the swaying man's side then looked up expectantly. Instinctively the shaman buried the fingers of one hand into the wolf's soft fur. Energy flowed through his fingers steadying the trembling in his body. Blair smiled down at the wolf waiting patiently at his side. "What now?"_

 _Taking that as his cue the spirit guide began walking slowly toward a path cut into the jungle growth. Step by step the wolf led his charge along the twisting jungle path. For Blair the world narrowed down to placing one foot in front of the other as he surrendered himself to the spirit guide's care. Finally the path ended in a secluded glade. A gentle waterfall cascaded down the sheer rock face of the cliff bordering the tranquil oasis. The clear water gathered into a shallow pool beneath the falls before spilling out and continuing its journey downward. The pool was formed of smooth stone. Blair could see the bottom through the crystal clear water. He stared at the tranquil scene until a sharp tug on his pant legs turned his attention back to his companion. The wolf looked from the pool to his charge then returned to tugging at the confused man's clothing. "I guess this means you want me to undress." Blair finally ventured and was rewarded by an affirmative bark from the wolf._

 _Struggling out of his clothing the shaman gazed at the wolf now lounging beside the pool and then waded into the clear waters. The moment his feet sank into the water some of his fatigue and confusion lifted. Gazing down at his body Blair saw that he was covered in sweat and grime. Large blue-black bruises covered almost every inch of his skin. Suddenly he had an overwhelming need to be clean. Wading to the center of the pool, which was only about chest deep, he took a deep breath and ducked beneath the cleansing waters. Rising he watched as the water streamed from his body taking the dirt and grime with it. Then he watched in amazement as the dark ugly bruising faded leaving clean unblemished skin behind. Lying on his back Blair floated in the pool letting the magical waters soothe his mind and spirit. The water was neither hot nor cold it wrapped him in a comforting embrace healing and restoring him. As he drifted he replayed the past day in his mind. The fear and pain, the violence and death, the terrible shock of his broken trance; all replayed through his mind. He allowed the healing waters to absorb the emotions and shock cleansing his spirit. After a time, he stood and waded out of the pool. He was not surprised to find the wolf had left. The spirit guide had accomplished its task. His clothing was neatly folded on a bolder beside the pool and he quickly dressed. Looking around he was not surprised to find a familiar figure perched comfortably on the limb of one of the trees that bordered the clearing. The sentinel, keeping watch as always. Walking over to the tree he gazed up at his companion. The sentinel looked down into the calm eyes of his guide and smiled. "Feeling better chief?"_

" _Yeah I am." Blair gazed back at the stone pool. "I can't believe I forgot about this place."_

 _The sentinel jumped down from his perch and draped an arm over his companion's shoulder. "You didn't forget chief. You were just hurting too much to get here on your own." The arm tightened. "You scared me buddy."_

" _I scared myself." Blair smiled up at the larger man. "But I'm all right now. A good night's sleep and I'll be good as new."_

" _Then let's get you home to bed junior." Ellison shepherded his guide toward the path that would take them from the sacred glade._

" _Funny Ellison. We need to work on that sense of humor." The shaman, mind, body and spirit once again in harmony led his companion into the thick jungle and back to the waking world._

Simon Banks sighed in relief as he unlocked the door to their stateroom. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and he was past exhausted. Expecting everyone else to be fast asleep he was pleasantly surprised to find Daryl sprawled on one of the cabin's sofas reading. The teen glanced up as he heard the room's door open. Setting aside his book he rose and crossed the room to give his dad a hug. "Man I was starting to get worried; are you okay?"

Enjoying the rare pleasure of hugging his 'too grown up for cuddles' son Simon gave the teen a reassuring smile. "I'm fine son just tired. You didn't have to wait up."

"Are you kidding? No way could I sleep until I knew you were all right." He nodded toward the closed bedroom door. "I checked on Blair and Lieutenant Ellison but they're both dead to the world, no info from that quarter." He led his father toward the couch he had just vacated. "Are you hungry? I had some sandwiches and soup sent up. I figured you wouldn't have time to get anything."

"Food sounds good just let me wash up and check on Ellison and Sandburg." After a quick shower and a change of clothing, the captain felt like a new man. Quietly he opened the closed bedroom door and peeked in on his most troubling team. The guide was curled up next to his sentinel sleeping peacefully. The pain lines that had marred the young man's face were gone and his ashen complexion had returned to a more normal hue. Satisfied that there was no immediate crisis Banks left the two to rest and practice whatever magic sentinel and guide did for an injured shaman.

"Are they okay?"

Simon gave the teen a reassuring nod and went to join his son on the sofa. "I think so. There was some trouble at the bust. Violence is hard on an empath; Sandburg was hurting pretty badly when Ellison brought him back. But I think they'll be okay."

"That's good. I was kind of scared to come back and find them both out of it. Lieutenant Ellison didn't even notice when I opened the door. It worried me." Turning to the table in front of the couch Daryl lifted the lid of a serving tray to reveal a thick sandwich and a steaming bowl of soup. "So are you hungry?" Simon's stomach growled as the smell of food registered and father and son laughed.

A few minutes later Simon was tearing into a huge ham sandwich and a bowl of delicious vegetable soup. Daryl sat quietly watching his father eat but the elder Banks could tell the young man was bursting with questions. Finishing his meal he stacked the empty dishes on the serving tray and then turned to his son. "Thank you that was just what I needed."

"I'm glad, so when do you have to leave?"

Simon frowned at the query. "What do you mean, son?"

"You know the cop stuff, when do you have to go back to headquarters?"

"Daryl nothing has changed. Ellison and I are both on vacation. The incident at the bazaar was a emergency but it's over now, so no more cop stuff as you put it."

"Really?"

"Yes really. By the way thank you."

"For what?"

"Oh for acting responsibly and not raising a fuss about having to come back to the ship or insisting that you come along. I was really proud of you."

"Hey I've been around cops long enough to know when to duck for cover. You had bad guys to chase; we'd just have been in the way."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Daryl chuckled. "Relax dad, it's me. I can be responsible one in a while you know. Just don't tell mom. She thinks I'm clueless."

"It'll be our secret. I'm just sorry you and your friends had to cut your outing short."

"That's okay, they understood. Maria and David's dads are with the patrol and Cindy's dad is a doctor. They know all about unexpected changes in plans. You know even with the cop stuff I had a great time today. Thanks for bringing me along. I really wanted to spend time with you and I was pretty mad at mom for canceling our fishing trip."

"I was disappointed too. It seems like I hardly ever get to see you anymore. I'm glad your mom came to her senses." Banks smiled. "Even if it means putting up with Sandburg's cultural broadening, it's worth it to spend time with my best buddy."

Daryl laughed. "Come on dad the professor is pretty cool. Admit it, you like him."

"All right, but if you tell anyone I'll deny everything."

"My lips are sealed. So are we continuing on with the trip as planned?"

"That's the idea. So I suggest we both try and get some sleep. I expect Sandburg will be up bouncing off the walls way too early. I need my rest."

Rising from the sofa Daryl stretched then tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm down with that. I think I'll be able to sleep now. "

Simon extinguished the lights in the room then followed his son to bed. What a strange day it had been but the new closeness he felt with his son filled him with joy. After the divorce Daryl had drifted away and Banks had despaired of ever recapturing the bond the two of them once shared. Thinking of the amazing young man his son had developed into Simon whispered a prayer of thanks to whatever deity watched over overworked ranger captains and fathers then drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
